


Star Crossed Lovers

by noneveragain



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge {Frerard} #1 [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Mikey way pops in for a sec, Multi, Other, Smut, Trans!Gerard, Yes there is dick sucking, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, punk!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans!gerard & punk!frank !! </p><p>I'm sorry if this seems unrealistic, it's fanfiction dudes </p><p>Original Prompt// Day 5: Blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

I once again found myself mindlessly staring at Gerard. But I couldn't help myself. She was so beautiful. The way her skirt hugged her hips, the way her thigh highs caressed her calves, the way her hair looked so soft and flowed ever so perfectly to her shoulder. I never thought I'd find myself to have this big of a crush on her. I mean with a body and face like that she's bound to have a boyfriend right? 

Finally class was over and I packed my bag. I dropped a couple papers and as I leaned down to pick them up I was met by a cute pair of knee high socks. I looked up to see Gerard standing there with that gorgeous smile of hers present on her face. She helped pick some of them up and handed them to me. How the hell was I supposed to talk to her? I can barley talk to my mom.

"Hey Frankie, I um.. I kinda saw you staring at me during class today." I could feel my cheeks burn. Why did I have I do it today. Why am I like this. What the fuck is wrong wit- "Would you want to come over later?" I was snapped out of my thinking and smiled. Gerard asked me to go over to her house. Gerard asked me to go over. 

"Uh.. Yeah of course I'd love too. Um could I walk with you home?" I say with a bright smile brushing a piece of hair out of her face. The way she giggled made my heart melt. She's so fucking cute. "Yeah, C'mon." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the school doors. I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute, she made me smile so much. I absolutely loved her. "So um this is my house!" She said all giddy and smiley. "You're so cute." I smirked. She looked up, a tint of red appearing over her beautiful cheeks. 

She led me in and tried to rush upstairs before her brother stopped us. "Gerard?" He looked me up and down. "Who's this?" He said still staring at me. She turned to me and smiled. "This is Frankie. My friend from school." He smiled but it quickly faded as he looked down at Gerard's skirt. "Gerard don't forget to change. Dad's gonna be here." She had a scared look on her face and ran upstairs clutched into my arm. She pulled me into her room and I sat on the bed watching her undress. Not awkward at all right? I tried not looking but gosh, she was so beautiful. 

"Does your dad not like you wearing skirts?" I asked looking at my feet trying not to stare at the beautiful human being that was changing right in front of me. "Well actually Frankie, my dad doesn't know I'm a girl. He still thinks I'm his 'little boy'. Mom and I haven't told him yet because he doesn't support transgender people." She looked down as she spoke that last sentence, tears welling up in her eyes. I ran up to her and pulled her into a big hug, trying so hard not to think about how she didn't have any pants on. 

"Gerard, look at me." I wiped the tears from her already tear stained face and looked at her in the eyes. "You're beautiful. You're amazing. Your fucking gender has no relevance to how fucking amazing of a person you are." I was in the moment. I was holding her face and we were so close already I just couldn't help myself. I leaned in touching her soft lips to mine feeling her melt into the kiss wrapping her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her. She slowly made her way to the bed gently pushing me down against it pulling at my mohawk never breaking the kiss. I let out a gasp as her dick pressed against my thigh. She immediately pulled of and threw her face in her hands. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck I'm sorry- I have a dick I know no one ever wants to date a girl with a dick I just like you so much and I-"  
I cut her off by placing a kiss on her cheek and placing my hand on her thigh. She looked at me slightly confused before noticing what I was doing. I pulled her on top of means got back in the position we were previously in. "Gerard calm down please. I like it. I promise. Just, kiss me." As soon as I said that she crashed her lips into mine, a mixture of teeth and lust and passion filled the kiss. I let out a soft groan against the kiss, my hips bucking involuntarily as she grinded against me. 

"Frankie?" She said breaking the kiss. "Yes baby?" I felt so confident for some reason when I saw the red tint in her face as I said 'baby'. "Close your eyes for me? Please?" She asked. I obliged closing my eyes. I felt my pants slowly move down and a hand palming my cock. I bucked up again into her hand. My boxers came down releasing my aching cock from the constricting fabric. 

She began stroking me and I couldn't help but groan. It felt so good knowing hat Gerard was doing this just for me. I loved it. I writhed in the pleasure from her hand and gasped loudly when I felt the warm, wet, heat of her mouth on my dick. I, involuntarily, bucked into her mouth hitting the back of her throat earning a moan from her which sent vibrations throughout my whole body. "Fuck gee, feels so good mmm." I threaded my hand through her soft red hair and tugged lightly earning another moan, causing me to buck my hips up again. I began to thrust into her mouth and she just relaxed around me. I was already on the verge of coming so a few more thrusts and I was done. I couldn't help but let the moans spill from my mouth as I came into her mouth and down her throat. She sucked weakly until every last drop was gone. 

She pulled my boxers and pants back up leaning next to me wrapping her arms around me. "You seriously don't know how long I've wanted to do that Frankie." I giggled. "Oh really gee? Well you don't know how long I've loved you." I said casually looking the other way biting my lip slightly tugging at my lip ring. She say up pulling me up with her. "Really? You actually like me?" She asked the red tint in her face even worse now. 

"No. I don't like you." I said seeing her look down tears rolling down her cheeks. "I love you." I said tilting her head up planting a kiss on her cheek. She wiped away the tears and pulled me into a hug. 

"So I'm pretty sure my brother heard everything we ju-"  
Her brother opened the door.  
"What the hell were you guys doing?" He said obviously knowing what we were doing just not wanting to believe it.  
"I sucked off Frank. Duh? What did it sound like?" Oh my god I love her so much. Her brother simply shook his head and walked away. We looked at each other and busted into a fit of giggles. 

"How did this even happen?" She said giggling.  
"I don't know baby. But I'm glad it did." I smirked gently kissing her again.


End file.
